Generally, in times of an increasing number of applications providing wireless connectivity capabilities, there is a growing need of an over-the-air measurement system and a corresponding over-the-air measurement method especially in order to verify the proper functioning of the applications in an efficient and accurate manner.
The publication US20110043418A1 relates to a method for measuring a radiation power generated from a device under test from an output of a measurement antenna, wherein the device under test is arranged in an ellipsoid enclosed space such that a radiation center of the radio wave is substantially coincided with the neighborhood of a first focal point. The radio wave radiated from the device under test and reflected from the wall surface is received by a receiving antenna arranged in the neighborhood a second focal point thereby to measure the total radiated power of the device under test from the output signal of the receiving antenna. One of the device under test and the receiving antenna is moved along the axis passing through the first and second focal points, and based on the measurement value maximizing the output signal power of the receiving antenna, calculating the total radiated power of the device under test. Due to the complex measurement setup, however, measurements are expensive, and thus not efficient, whereby a high accuracy cannot even be ensured because of an error-prone adjustment of the device under test with respect to the focal points.
Accordingly, there is a need for an over-the-air measurement approach for wirelessly investigating a device under test, whereby measurement efficiency and accuracy are ensured.